Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Doppelte Artikel Hi, leider muss ich sagen, das ich nicht richtig aufgepasst habe. Ich habe Technobestien angelegt und hab erst im nachhinein Technobeasts gefunden. Dasselbe gilt auch für Techno-Virus, da gabs schon Technovirus. Sorry. Dunkler Gruß [[Benutzer:Darth Dessel|''Darth Dessel]] Disku 14:28, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Junos Eingangsseite? Hallo, weißt Du, warum bei Juno die Eingangsseite gelöscht wurde? (siehe auch hier) BbnvAcx 15:17, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Seite wurde nicht gelöscht, die Benutzerseite wurde zurückverschoben, wo sie hingehört, alles andere (nur eine Begrüssung auf der Benutzerseite und dann einen Link zu einer Subseite als echte Benutzerseite) ist unnötig. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:46, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::danke! BbnvAcx 18:16, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Frage wie werde ich ein jedipedianer und wie kann ich auf meiner seite "dieser user verehrt Kit Fisto" stehen haben? Schreibsperre Hallo Ben Kenobi!!! Ich hab mal eine Schreibsperre von Little Ani bekommen, wird die mal unbrauchbar, weil ich lerne einmal durch schreiben, deshalb willich mich durch schreiben weiterbilden. Zweites hab ich auch etwas zugelernt. Viele Grüße Vos 20:26, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Am besten schreibst du deine Artikel im Benutzernamensraum vor, also beispielsweise auf "Benutzer:Vos/Baustelle" und lässt es dann von einem anderen kontrollieren. Dementsprechend kannst du dann Rückmeldungen bekommen, ob es so in Ordnung ist oder noch verbessert werden muss. 23:39, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Darf, ich trotzdem UC setzen. --Vos 20:06, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn es denn sein muss. 20:31, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Neuer Artikel hi ben ich möcht nen artikel schreiben weis aber nich wie ich den betiteln soll kannst du mir helfen?? es geht um die aufnahme zu Jediritter die frage is wie das heist wenn der padawan zum ritter geschlagen wird RITTERSCHLAG???????? MfG --Meister Tekk 17:13, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Artikel.... Ich habe, falls du richtig schauen würdest den artikel ionenkanone fertig okay? Schönes leben noch Darth Hate 18:54, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja, ok, hab ich nicht gesehen. Mein Fehler. Aber du könntest bei diesen Artikel genausogut einfach mal drauflosschreiben, ohne vorher ein UC zu setzen. Es steht wirklich nicht zu befürchten, dass sich die Leute gerade darum reißen... 18:56, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ja, es ist ja gut! Ihr habt Recht! Ich habe viele angefangen UND wollte sie natürlicha uch zu Ende machen. Und natürlich habe ich mich selbst verbessert nach eurem netten Hinweis, dass das OS nicht geht mit den vielen UCs und ich habs ja auch eingesehen......und operation schattenhand ist ben mein nächstes Projekt weil das viele Leser von Jedipedia wollen...Trotzdem Danke für deine Geduld^^ Liebe GrüßeDarth Hate 19:00, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) KOTOR-Projekt hallo ich bin Benutzer:Meister Kit Fisto, ich würde gerne in de Gruppe: Projekt. Kinghts of the Old Republic aufgenommen werden um zu helfen die Kotor-Artikel zu verbessern und neue dazu zu schreiben. wie kann ich Mtgled werden???melde dich bitte bald. mfg. Benutzer:Meister Kit Fisto :Hi Kit, bitte unterschreibe immer mit den vier Tilden bei den Sonderzeichen (Das ist ein Tild: ~ ) Gruß. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:13, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mission auf Mustafar Ben ich frag dich mal wieso wird der artikel mission auf mutafar immer geloöscht obwohl ich die quelle angebe.Gruß Commander Fox 13:10, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Duell auf Mustafar. 13:18, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) Löschen Hi Ben, kannst du meine Beutzerseite löschen? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 03:12, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Zitat Hey Ben, ich habe das Zitat von Galen Marek geändert weil es nicht korrekt war wie es da stand/nun wieder da steht. Darth Firaxis 18:03, 29. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Wenn es nicht korrekt wäre, wäre es nicht so im Artikel. Außerdem solltest du auch darauf achten, welche '''Quelle' ich dafür angegeben habe. 18:06, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) UC Hallo Administrator Ben Kenobi...ich hätte da einmal eine Frage....bitte nicht missverstehen okay...aber so langsam fühle ich mich ungerecht behandelt! Warum darf zum Besspiel Modgamers NEHRERE titel UC führen einer von JULI 2008 und das sind alles sehr lange artikel und ich der das dank der netten kritiken nichtmehr mache, die ich bekommen habe (meine ich ernst!), werde von allen angeschnauzt, obwohl meien ucs höchstens drei wochen alt sind....wenn ihr mich, also mit ihr meine ich einige hier, die jetzt nicht namentlich erwähnt werden,...aus der jedipedia vergraulen wollt, dann habt ihr euch gescnitten...ich bin mit Leib und Seele Jedipedianer und bleibe es auch! Aber es sollte schon gerecht zu gehen....zum beispiel auch , dass meine artikel SOFORt gelöscht werden ohne nochmal die chance zu haben, sie z überarbeiten! Da du ein admin bist...würd ich mich über ienen ratschlag freuen...(jedoch nicht den sich aus der jedipeda zu verp***n^^-wie gesagt, da ich niemanden beleidgt habe, sondern nur meinung geäussert habe, habe ich das rech tweiter zu machen! Herzliche Grüße Darth Hate 16:01, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Mit dem Finger auf andere Leute zu zeigen, ist immer ein schlechtes Argument. Modgamers wurde auch schon sehr oft auf seine Artikel hingewiesen. Fasse dir lieber an die eigene Nase und gestehe dir ein, dass deine Artikel niemals alle fertig werden, wenn du innerhalb einer Woche 20 Seiten mit einer UC-Vorlage erstellst. Du bist noch nicht so lange hier und schon zeichnet sich so ein Bild ab. Um zu verhindern, dass es Überhand nimmt, ist Bens rigorose Maßnahme meiner Meinung nach vollkommen gerechtfertigt. Du brichst dir keinen Zacken von der Krone, wenn du einen Artikel nach dem anderen erstellst. Das ist für alle Seiten die bessere Arbeitsweise, für dich, für die Eingangskontrolle der letzten Änderungen, für die Leser deiner Artikel und zuletzt auch für das Gesamtbild der Jedipedia. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:30, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Lieber Anakin, ich habe es ja, falls du es überlesen hast, ja eingesehen und ich kann es ja auch verstehen und natürlich halte ich mich (jetzt^^) daran, ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass meine Artikel sofort gelöscht wurden. und ich zeige nicht auf andere leute...ich wollte nur mnachfragen woran es liegt, dass meine sofort gelöscht werden...und da kam der gedanke: WEIL ICH NEU BIN auf...aber dass man nicht 4 oder 5 UCs machen soll ist MIR klar. Liebeb Grüße Darth Hate 16:44, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Darth Hate es ist schön, dass du dir so Mühe gibst und hier was beitragen willst und wenn eigene Artikel gelöscht werden, ist es immer ein schlechtes Gefühl. Du solltest nur die Ratschläge befolgen, die dir bereits gegeben wurden und dein bestes geben, dich zu verbessern. Vergraueln will dich mit Sicherheit keiner, dafür gibt es einfach zu selten, neue Benutzer, die tatsächlich was im Artikelraum beitragen. Denk einfach daran, dass kurze Sachen lieber in einem Zug erledigt werden sollten und nicht von Wookieepedia oder sonst wo abgeguckt werden darf. Und wir wissen auch, dass Benutzer, die schon lange hier sind, genauso ihre UC's vergessen und sie selbst nach Aufforderungen weder fertigstellen noch freigeben wollen. Daher werden gerade die Neuen mehr daraufhingewiesen, weil von denen immerhin eine Reaktion kommt. Jaina 18:30, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Scrollbox Hi Ben, Ich wollte auf meiner Benutzerseite ne Scrollbox einfügen damit die seite nicht so lang wird aber die ist ein wneig zu schmal. kannst du dir das mal bitte ansehen und es auf den ganzen bildschirm verbreitern? dnake im vorraus.Ordo Skirata 17:01, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) edit count Hallo Ben Kenobi, warum löscht du einfach meinen edit-count? Und dann mit der Begründung, dass "es reicht wenn yoda41 so einen hat"...ja aber evtl. möchte ich auch so was FÜR MICH PERSÖNLICH haben...habe evtl. ja keien lust immer auf die seite von ih zu gehen und zu gucken....und wenn es dir nicht passt, dann hättest du ruhig mich vorher anschreiben können, dann hätte ich selber gelöscht...eine fremde benutzerseite (leicht) zu ändern ist eine Sache, kopieren ist auch okay..wenn jemand eine coole gestaltungsidee hatte z.B.^^ aber es ist immer irgendwie "unschön", wenn man etwas von der urpersönlichen benutzerseite, ohne triftigen grund wie Vandalismus et. löscht, auch als admin....man kann doch mit einem reden..auch mit einem SITH^^ Naja, sei jetzt bitte nicht sauer oder so...ich habe ja nicht rumgemotz, sondern nur meine meinung gesagt. Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 12:15, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Hate, ich hatte mal das gleiche "Problem" wie du jetzt, von daher hoffe ich dir helfen zu können. Wir haben hier auf dem Server schon exakt Artikel; Dazu kommen noch die Diskussionsseiten, Benutzer- und Diskussionseiten, Kategorien, Bilder ( Stück) und so weiter, also insgesamt Seiten. Du hast bestimmt bereits mitbekommen, dass der JP-Server von Zeit zu Zeit ausfällt. Das liegt nicht zuletzt daran, dass der einfach überlastet ist. Wir bzw. Ben versuchen/versucht nur, diese Ausfälle zu verringern, indem der Server entlastet wird, heißt: alle unwichtigen Seiten löschen. So werden auch neue, kurze Artikel gelöscht, wenn sie nicht ausreichend viele Informationen enthalten. Als Lösung kann ich dir Vorschlagen, es so zu machen wie ich: Füge in deine Benutzerseite o.ä. eine Scrollbox ein mit der Liste als Inhalt, wenn sie dir für die Seite zu lang ist. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 12:57, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo Har-Har Links, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Hast mir damit sehr geholfen...und recht haste ja^^ lieber ein bisschen weniger auf der eigenen seite, aber dafür eine funktionierende jedipedia! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 13:13, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Mal von der Server-Begründung abgesehen ist es definitiv nicht nötig, dass jeder Benutzer die Seiten 1:1 kopiert, die bereits ein anderer angelegt hat. Das hier ist ein Wiki, jeder kann sich jede Seite ansehen. 13:40, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Raumschiffkauf Sag mal, BEN, hast du was gegen mich?! Warum löscht du immer meine Artikel. Raumschiffkauf? zum Beispiel: Ich wollte ihn heute fertig machen...er war noch unter UC! Solcche Artikel wie sexismus (Nichts gegen denjenigen, der den artikel verfasst hat, aber WICHTIG finde ich ihn jetz micht so besonders!) werden nicht gelöscht....dass ist jetzt keine drohung....wirklich nicht....wäre auch sinnlos gegge so eine IGNORANZ anzukämpfen...aber sollte das nochmal passieren werde ich mich so lange beschwerden, bis geprüftt wird ob du als Admin noch tragbar bist! Anscheinend kannst du nicht neutral und ohne diskussionsbereitschaft arbeiten...wenn du mich nicht magst ben, dein Pech...aber wie schon früher gesagt: MAn kann auch erst mit mir reden...und ARGUMENTIEREN! Darth Hate 09:03, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn es ein Problem mit Adminentscheidungen oder Löschungen gibt, kann man sich immer auf Jedipedia:Löschprüfung oder Jedipedia:Administratoren/Probleme melden. Allerdings sollte es sich bei dem zweiten auch wirklich um Missbrauch handeln. Bei dem Artikel Raumschiffkauf wage ich allerdings infrage zu stellen, dass der wirklich haltbar ist, wenn er fertig ist. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:52, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi Pandora, so wie du macht mann es auch...nicht gleich löschen sondern argumentieren und reden...aber ich würde dann auch gerne von dir wissen: Wieso wäre der Artikel nich haltbar...wenn er fertig ist...f´DANN hätte amn darüber befinden können....ich meine sexismus ist auch nicht haltbar...und wenn so was wie raumschiffkauf im fact file ist, dann ist es offiziell und im kannon. Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 09:58, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe absolut nichts gegen dich, Darth Hate. Warum auch, ich kenne dich ja gar nicht. Allerdings solltest du - wie bereits oft genug erwähnt - kurze Artikel, die in absehbarer Zeit definitiv keinen Run auslösen werden, möglichst mit einer Bearbeitung erstellen. Das dürfte doch wirklich nicht so schwierig sein, oder? Ich meine, ich hab Raana Tey auch quasi mit einer Bearbeitung komplett überarbeitet und habe nicht einmal ein UC gesetzt. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich Pandora zustimme und das Lemma wirklich unsinnig ist, solltest du - wie bereits oft genug erwähnt - Artikel nur dann UC setzen, wenn eine vernünftige Einleitung, Infobox, Gliederung, Quellen und Kategoriesierungen darin sind. Nimm dir beispielsweise derzeit meinen Artikel Karness Muur als Beispiel, wie so etwas aussehen sollte. Auf den Artikel "Raumschiffkauf" hat man mich übrigens mit den Worten "Hier, ein Artikel zum Löschen" hingewiesen. 13:01, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also, Darth Hate, du zeigst doch hier in dieser Diskussion, dass man mit dir nicht argumentieren kann. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Artikel zeigen sollst, um somit deine eigene Arbeit zu rechtfertigen. Wenn du den Artikel „Sexismus“ für nicht haltbar hältst, womit du bestimmt nicht der einzige wärst, dann darfst du ihn zur Löschung vorschlagen. Aber es kann nicht sein, dass du diesen Artikel als Vorwand gebrauchst, um deinen eigenen Artikel vor einer Löschung zu bewahren. Das ist eine extrem billige Form der Argumentation und dass du sie anwendest, zeigt zumindest mir, dass dir keine anderen Argumente einfallen. So funktioniert das einfach nicht. Wie schon so oft gesagt, brauchst du auch nicht für jeden kleinen Artikel eine UC-Vorlage verwenden. Das ist extrem störend für Leute, die die deine Artikel vielleicht lesen und bearbeiten wollen. Zum Artikel „Raumschiffkauf“: Ich habe den Artikel zwar nicht gesehen, aber alleine schon der Titel des Artikels ist ein Grund zur Löschung. So eine Bezeichnung ist doch lächerlich, oder glaubst du im ernst, dass hier die Artikel „Landgleiterkauf“, „Kampfläuferkauf“ oder was auch immer eine Zukunft hätten? In Wikipedia findest du auch keinen Artikel zu Autokauf oder Schiffskauf, weil das einfach zu speziell ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:51, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::also das mit sexismus sehe ich ein...gegenüber demjenigen der den artikel verfasst hat, ist es nicht fair...aber so wie DU mich jetzt gerade runtermachst, lieber Anakin, zeigt doch, dass DU nicht vernünftig diskutieren kannst...es kommt immer so rüber, als wenn du ben kenobi "Verteidigen" willst" erst mal: er kann es gut alleine. zweitens wie soll ich es denn sonst machen, wenn es ein kurzer artikel ist, ICH jedoch leider nicht die zeit dazu habe diesen in EINEM RUTSCH durchzu arbeiten....also ich habe gegn niemanden was !! aber anscheinen einige mit mir...und das wituzigste eurer argumente..istso was von schinheilig: ICH habe erst damit angefangen mit anderen artikel zu argumentieern als IHR das getan habt...mich anmotzen, weil ich zwei artikel UC habe aber SELBST genau so handeln...und das im GROßEN Stil...UC seit Juli 2008 z.B. meine wären, hätte man mir zeit gelasssen und nicht gleich gelöscht, in max. 3 tagen fertig! Und zu Ben: ich wollte deine Autorität nicht angreifen...ehrlich! eigentlich schätze ich dich als Person, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne^^ und besonders deine arbeit als Admin und verfasser von erstklassigen artikeln! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 14:58, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Bitte hyperventiliere nicht, denn dieser Text von dir liest sich aufgrund der zahlreichen Fehler nicht nur sehr schwer sondern auch ziemlich aufgeregt. Ich will hier niemanden beschützen, und würdest du so manch andere Diskussion verfolgen, wüsstest du, dass ich nicht immer einer Meinung mit Ben bin. Ich habe dich auch nicht runtergemacht, sondern dir erklärt, dass das eine billige Argumentation ist, die du hier anwendest, und dass es dir frei steht, den Artikel Sexismus zur Löschung vorzuschlagen. Ihn zu benutzen, um deine Arbeit zu rechtfertigen, geht jedoch nicht. Im Übrigen hast du schon in deinem ersten Kommentar damit angefangen, mit anderen Artikel zu argumentieren. Dazu kommt, dass zwei UC-Artikel weit untertrieben ist. Zeitweise waren hier über zehn Artikel von dir UC, und die ältesten davon waren von Mitte Januar. Diese Problematik, das andere Benutzer ihre UC-Vorlagen über ein Jahr in ihrem Artikel haben, wurde dir auch schon zu genüge erklärt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:08, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Zu erst einmal lieber anakin "hyperventiliere" ich nict....zweitens ist es von DIR ziemlich arm JETZT immer noch mit den UC-vorlagen zu kommen! ich mach so was nicht mehr...und das es falsch war mit sexismus zu argumentieren, habe ich, falls du es übersehen hast, auch eingesehen.....nur mal am rande (würde urai sagen) hätte ich die 10! UC fertig gemacht! und im moment dürften es nur ein oder zwei sein, die ich natürlich erst einmal zu ende mache! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 15:22, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Schön, dann dürften ja alle Misstände beseitigt und Nettigkeiten zischen uns beiden ausgetauscht worden sein. Wollte mit meinem letzten Kommentar nur sichergehen, dass du nicht vergisst, dass du in der Vergangenheit schon um ein Vielfaches mehr UC-Artikel hattest und dass dein erstes Argument für die Wiederherstellung von Raumschiffkauf eben jenes mit dem Artikel Sexismus war. Aber da du das ja einsiehst, bringt es nichts mehr, darauf weiter rumzuhacken. Auch dir viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 15:31, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::: Ich hoffe, dass du es ernst meinst! Ich will mit niemanden Streit haben^^ und du hast in EINIGEN dingen recht gehabt.oder sollte es Ironie oder so gewsen sein....? Darth Hate 15:33, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Natürlich nicht. Sofern du die Punkte, die und die anderen Benutzer dir nahelegen, umsetzt, wirst du mit gar niemandem Ärger haben, sondern hier sehr viel Spaß und Kameradschaftlichkeit erfahren. Aber es liegt an dir.--Anakin Skywalker 15:39, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Alter Alter was soll das wieso hast du mich grundlos gekickt wieso machst du sowas? 93.223.236.71 17:33, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :15:20:11 He Schwuletten, was geht? :Sollte wohl als Begründung reichen. 17:35, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Beschwerde Ich möchte mal fragen warum die Jedipedia so oft offline ist und die Seiten teilweise ewig laden müssen oder ein interner seitenfehler aufftritt. ich möchte mich diesbezüglich beschwehren und hoffe das diese ehler in zukunft verbessert wird. Ordo Skirata 20:12, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wir arbeiten daran, haben aber noch keine Lösung für die Probleme gefunden. 20:13, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das hoffe ichOrdo Skirata 20:15, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich auch. 20:21, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Navigationsleiste Hallo Ben! Ich möchte dich mal was Fragen: Wie bekommt man diese Navigationsleisten oben über den Artikel (mit Artikel- & Disskussionsseite)! Liebe Grüße Joni 11:41, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Du musst einfach diesen Code eingeben: : :Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:04, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke, Pandora! Gruß Joni 15:12, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Eh Pandora? das funktionoert irgendwie nicht! Gruß Joni 15:18, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::So ,eh, jetzt funktioniert es schon, aber ich noch eine Frage, kann man die Randfarbe auf Grün ändern? Gruß Joni 15:38, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::: So zum Beispiel. Weitere Grüns für "border": #556B2F; #7fff00; #228b22; #008000. (Ui, das sieht aus...) -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:44, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Links Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich hätte da mal eine Vorschlag, damit die Jeidpedia wieder "besser" funktioniert (weniger off-lines, errors etc). Doch dafür brauche ich erst einmal, nun wie soll ich sagen...Hintergrundinformationen: und zwar: Habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass es durch die vielen Stubs und links (unter anderem) zu serverproblemen kommt? siehe dafür bitte deine disku-seite unter "edit count" und dann die erste antwort von Har-Har-Links, wenn du diese vermutung bestätigst...dann kann ich leider erst weiter machen^^ aber es soll nur der Jedipedia und damit uns allen dienen! Herzliche Grüße Darth Hate 22:58, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) PS: Dein Artikel Raana Tey ist wirklich super...am liebsten würde ich ZWEIMAL abstimmen, aber ich glaub bei 5 Pros ohne gegenstimme^^ reicht das auch so! mach weiter so gute rbeit...und ch ja ...sorry wegen den Unstimmigkeiten, Ben! :Nein, damit hat das gar nichts zu tun, sondern nur mit den Zugriffszahlen - unter anderem von Botnetzen und privaten Nutzern. Ist zwar nett von dir Engagement zu zeigen, aber Traffic ist nicht das Problem. Vielleicht werden bald die Probleme behoben sein. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 23:06, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :: Schade, weil mein vorschlag wäre nämlich gewesen, dass man mal den Alphabetischen index (als eine von vielen Kleinigkeiten!) mal überarbeitet....manche artikel sind erst einnmal sehr oft unter sehr vielen (teilweise verwirrenden oder ziemlich fragwürdigen) namen versehen...es würde wirklich doch weiterhelfen, wenn man z.B. GENAU den offiziellen deutschen namen benutzt für ein raumschiff, oder die Buchtitel...totla verwirrend das ganze...also es war nur ein Vorschlag...bitte nicht gleich niederschreien...aber, wenn es schon unglücklicherweise, wie Darth VAder meinte nicht die server-probleme ändert, dann wenigstens die Qualität...also ich, und ich glaube, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, finde es sehr verwirrend und unnütz. Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 23:10, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist keine Alternative. Die Weiterleitungen sind dafür da, dass man selbst bei ungenauer Suche noch das gewünschte Ergebnis erhält und sich nicht erst durch tausend Seiten klicken muss. 23:11, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wo du recht hast, aber man muss ja nicht 7 oder 8 verlinkungen haben...meinetwegeen, wenn es was nutzen würde, würde ich meine benutzerseite minimalisieren...bei einem n´bekannten hat das geklappt er hatte auch ein (KLEIENRES) wiki erstellt und hat sich ständi beschwert darüber, dass einige benutzerseiten "zugemüllt" sind und das es probleme deswegen mit dem server gibt...er hat das dann geändert, so dass nur noch das nötigste stand auf der benutzerseite...und die probleme waren (wnigsten) weniger geworden...vielleicht habe ich nicht alles genau verstanden...aber wennn es klappen könnte...Also Ich wäre bereit für die Jedipediameine benutzerseite so zu minimieren, weil große benutzerseiten nehmen platz weg oder? Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 23:22, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wie bereits gesagt, haben wir keine Probleme mit dem Speicherplatz sondern mit den Zugriffszahlen. Das hat also nichts mit Benutzerseiten oder Weiterleitungen zu tun. 23:25, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich wollte nur helfen, Ben...ist ja okay ...du bist hier der experte..als admin..und so..nicht ich ich wollte nicht nerven, sondern nur helfeen. Gruß Darth Hate 23:27, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) MediaWiki:Common.css‎ Hi Ben, deine letzte Bearbeitung von MediaWiki:Common.css‎ hat die Tabellen auf der Hauptseite zersprengt, weshalb ich das zurückgesetzt habe. Was hast du vor? Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Oh, hab ich gar nicht gemerkt. Normal hätte da aber eigentlich nix passieren dürfen. Die Idee kam von DMK. 15:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Green Es tut mir Leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass der Artikel über Vigo Green keineswegs ein Stub war. Ich habe vor einigen Tagen das buch Schatten des Imperiums gelesen. Und in eben diesem Buche stand geschrieben, dass der Mensch Green ein Vigo war und tatsächlich gegen Xizor operiert hat und dann von Guri ermordet wurde.Xizor von Sizhran 18:31, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Es gibt aber noch weitere Quellen, in denen er vorkommt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:33, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Genau, er einfach zu kurz, nicht falsch oder so. 18:34, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Warum werden diese Quellen denn nicht einfach ergänzt, man muss ja nicht gleich den Artikel löschen.Xizor von Sizhran 12:18, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das Problem ist, dass wir bereits hunderte Stubs haben, für die es ebenfalls ausreichend Quellen gibt, wo sich allerdings niemand für die Ergänzung des fehlenden Materials verantwortlich fühlt. Aus diesem Grund löschen wir alle neuen Stubs umgehend, um erst einmal die bestehenden Aufarbeiten zu können und neue zu verhindern. 12:28, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ach so, aber wenn der Artikel komplett wäre, dann würde er gespeichert bleiben?Xizor von Sizhran 13:47, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Komplett und entsprechend gut geschrieben, ja. 13:49, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Liste aller PocketModels Soll ich, wie in der WP (z.B hier), Seiten anlegen, die ein einzelnes PocketModel beschreiben, oder es auf die Seite Pocketmodel Trading Card Game schreiben?--Meister Kenobi 11:06, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Du könntest auch einfach einen Weblink zur Seite des Herstellers ans Ende des Artikels setzen, wo die komplette Kollektion aufgelistet ist. 13:32, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Verbesserung von SPECFORCE Schönen Guten Tag, Ben! Die Idee finde ich super! Kann ich gerne umändern...nur zur Richtigstellung: Du schlägst vor die Liste der Ränge und der Regimenter zusammenzufügen?Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 15:04, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn es sich sinnvoll bewerkstelligen lässt, ja. Ansonsten muss Yoda41 halt damit leben... 15:13, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Kannst du es dir dann mal anschauen? Dauert aller höchstens 10 Minuten...wenn es dir gefällt- super oder vielleicht ist es dann noch schlimmer oder schon besser...du würdest mich dann praktisch dirigieren^^Herzliche Grüße,--Darth Hate 15:18, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::So ich habe den artikel jetzt geändert....Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 15:39, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Umbenneung ich möchte gerne meinen benutzernamen ändern. Wär das möglich? Ich kann auch eine Gebühr von 1.000.000 Credits entrichten...--Vader² 15:51, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Welcher Name solls denn sein? Über die Bezahlung reden wir später... 15:53, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Imperiale Garde--Vader² 15:55, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Einen geeigneten bitte. 15:58, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::In wie geeignet etwa?--Vader² 15:59, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Irgendwas, was nicht mehr als eine Person bezeichnet... 16:02, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ist Kir Kanos noch frei?--Vader² 16:09, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Keine Beiträge, wäre also noch zu haben. Könnte ich heute Abend machen, wenn du willst. 16:13, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ok danke.die million versuch ich durchzu schmuggeln.--Vader² 16:14, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hilfe Hi Ben guck dir mal meine Sig an was ist da los kannst du das beheben ? 19:22, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Die Tabellen, die du unten dran eingefügt hast, waren nicht in einem eingefasst, dadurch hat die Vorlage sie mit eingefügt. Hab das jetzt mal eingebaut. Alles was nicht als Signatur angezeigt werden soll, muss innerhalb solcher tags sein.Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:39, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Skywalkers Rückkehr Ich hab ne frage.fall du das buch gelesen hast.kann man den kleinen kampf in den höhlen und danach als Schlacht bezeichnen?Oder vielmehr als Scharmützel?--Vader² 20:39, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das ganze ist weder Schlacht, noch Scharmützel, sondern sollte, wenn überhaupt, in einen Missionsartikel. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:57, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bild:Lord Anakin.jpg Hi Ben Kannst du mir villeicht die begründung für die Löschung des Bildes nennen? 17:24, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) : : 18:45, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Raumschiffklassen Auch wenn es kein großes Problem darstellt, bin ich doch etwas verwirrt, dass gelegentlich Artikel zu den Raumschiffklassen nochmal umgeleitet werden, um den Schiffstyp anzugeben; und ein anderes Mal halt nicht. Würde bspw. nicht Ardent-Klasse schon ausreichen? Muss es denn unbedingt Ardent-Klasse Fregatte sein (was grammatikalisch sogar falsch ist). Die Artikel Nebula-Klasse, Munificent-Klasse und MedStar-Klasse sind beispielsweise ohne den Zusatz. Das ist auch soweit kein Problem, da es die Klassenbezeichnung jeweils nur einmal gibt (bei der Nu-Klasse ist ein Zusatz hingegen sinnvoll, da es den Klassennamen doppelt gibt). Wie wird hiermit verfahren? Gibt es bereits eine Disku zum Thema, die ich nur übersehen habe?--Daritha (Senat | Unsere Admins) 10:43, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Erst einmal geht es hier nicht um sinnvoll oder ausreichend, sondern um das, was offiziell ist. Und offiziell sind nun einmal die Zusätze. Darüber wurde auch schon diskutiert, ich glaube irgendwo in der Raumschiff-Kategorie. Dass es momentan noch nicht einheitlich ist, liegt einfach daran, dass wir bislang zu faul waren, es bei allen Klassen durchzuziehen. 14:10, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bild Da ich weiß das du dich bemühst quallitativ hochwertige Bilder für Kotorartikel hochzuladen könntest du bitte ein Bild von einem Wraid machen und es dann auf die Seite stellen? Natürlich nur wenn du mal Zeit hast. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:23, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Design Ich habe mal 'ne Frage: kann ich das Design bzw. die Hintergrundfarbe meiner Benutzerseite ändern? -- Kit Fisto 25 - 20:33, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Sicher, schau dich doch mal bei Moms im Quelltext um. 20:38, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke!- Kit Fisto 25 - 16:55, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ig-88 Bilder Hab ich was verpasst oder warum werden jetzt Bilder aufgenommen die überhaupt nicht die betreffende Person zeigen, dass macht doch irgendwie nicht sehr viel Sinn... 16:16, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :IG-88#Größenwahn. 16:17, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Aber dann könnte man auch einen Planeten auf dem er mal war in diese Kat stecken, ich bin eher dafür nur Bilder dieser Personen in diese Kategorien zu ordnen. 16:22, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Er war nicht AUF dem Todesstern, er war DER Todesstern. 16:24, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, schon klar, aber trotzdem, ich finde das irgendwie ein wenig nichtssagend diese Bilder ;) 17:37, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder die Zweite Hallo Ben, ich möchte nur fragen, ob ich einen Fehler bei den Bildern gemacht habe? Ich wollte eigentlich einige für neue Artikel verwenden, einige für schon bestehende Artikel ergänzen, und einige für meine eigene Gallerie benutzen. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Sind die Namen nicht okay oder die Quellen...sorry aber es waren leider nur englische Quellen. Ich bin auf keinen Fall sauer oder so...ich möchte nur lernen. Und da du mit Premia und Co. der unbestrittene Meister der Jedipedia bist^^ --Herzliche Grüße und noch einen schönen Tag,Darth Hate 17:04, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Bilder waren doppelt und zu klein. Außerdem ist es nicht gestattet, Bilder ausschließlich für Galerien hochzuladen. 18:12, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder Jedi-Con Ich hab mir die Bilder des Jedi-Con 2008 angesehen und sah, wie das Admin-Team und Amidala auf dem Foto waren. Kommen alle Jedipedia Benutzer, die dort sind, auf ein Foto? Boss 20:14, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wenn sie sich zu erkennen geben und es sich so ergibt, dann ja. 22:31, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST)